Untitled Shikaino
by LOCKandK3Y
Summary: So originally I wrote this after Inoichis death, but since the last chapter has ruined a few hopes, I've decided it needs to be published. Set prior to the last chapter, post war. Tribute to Ino and her father.


It's all about the first day, when her father came to me.

"Alright! Today's the day of war! Now many of you may never come back! But remember what it is you're fighting for! Peace! Love! Famil-"

And for once, there is only one thing going through my mind as I look through the crowds of shinobi, medics and family members saying there last farewells. '...there last...' Still searching, I cannot find the one I'm hoping for...

"Shikamaru."

I spun around, hopes filled high.

"Inoichi." There he stands, in front of me...the wrong Yamanaka. "Where's Ino?", I ask, trying to hide the desperation.

He doesnt answer, instead, looks solemn. "Master In-"

"She will be taking the second leave." He speaks, stern and focused, almost as if that was a command and no answer.

I nod in understanding, silently wishing to see my teammates. 'To see her...'

"Shikamaru." He commends, abruptly controlling my thought of mind, like the head of the clan he is. "If I perish...", he puases, "take care of her."

There is no need to question who he means, as I would watch over her day and night on a mission- I am head. I would always look after my teammates, after that spoiled blonde. I will always look out for Miss Yamanaks Ino.

"Ino..."

It's the second day after the final battle of the Fourth Shinobi War. We and the few others who've just entered the village are the lucky ones- unneeded still at the battle field.

"We're home!" I hear a blue-haired konouchi stammering out, capturing me from my previous actions, if only for a moment. Yet, I still turn back to her, golden blonde hair graciously framing porcelain skin, turned in dust and grim. Stern eyes staring straightforward. This isn't her, I try again.

"Ino..?"

"What is it Shikamaru?" Ino shifts her eyes toward me, ever so slightly, never once breaking stride, such actions biting at my jaw.

"I-i..." i can't say? What is wrong?

She adverts her attention away (away from me), aimlessly walking. I follow suit, ignoring any and everything else. Just for her.

'Ino...What is wrong with you? You havn't said a word since the war has ended. I'm worried...'

'Shikamaru. If i perish...take care of her...'

"Ino..."

"If you're not going to say something, stop repeating my name."

I am jolted by her voice, not realising until now, she's led us to the forest.

"If you plan on being didcreet, I suggest not doing such things." Her bodies rigid still completely turned forward, facing away. So delicate, that I can not even protect her.

"Troublesome." I sigh, my mind wanders once more, glancing at the dark green woods we pass as it is late night, stars shining innocently above, unbeknownist to the turmoil within.

Stump!

Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say...

As we reached the training grounds, my blonde love disgards her shoes and gear...falling straight to the floor below. I star in awe, astonishment, unwelcomed...

"Ino..."

This time, she does not aanswer. With one arm swung around her stomach prospectively, legs bundled up under weak knees, chunin vest wide open, my heart aches at the look of herself. A face plastered with no emotion, glazed blue orbs staring with a bottomless emptiness. Its so tempting to cradle her in filthy arms, hands that kill when they should save.

"Ino..."

Let, i don't. Fear grabs me as i watch, hopeless. A sudden clenching clutches my heart. I am about to fall, as she finally breaks. Yet, i have no time for such.

With halting speed, unbeknownst to I nor Ino herself, she stands in a panic, rage fueling her fury, hands flinging out of no where.

"Shikamaru!"

SMACK!

Before she can even think of slapping me, I grip her wrist. And Ino stops, her arms failing. I stare intently at her beautiful face, mouth slightly open in simple shock. Sky eyes overfilling, a faint hue of blush powdered on such fair skin, blonde locks flowing in the air. There is nothing that can determine how I feel in this moment.

A wave of emotion controlling me, it is a wonder if anything could keep me from what I do next.

"Shikamaru!? W-what are you-?"

In a split second, we topple over the grass below. Pushing myself up, I gaze down to see such a sight below. Sprawled on the ground, vest wide open, chest heaving is... Yamanaka Ino. For once in two years, her magnificent right eye is finally revealed to me, with as much blood flow streaming towards her cheeks- I've never seen Sasuke able to bring before.

Sasuke. The one she has always chased after, cried for even. That bastard! Why must he come back and announce himself Hokage!

She's crying again, but this time it's not for him. This man, he loved her, treated her like a princess, and taught her everything she knew.

'Kami... She is so beautiful...'

I stare for that moment. And it is in that instant, the thought of what her father, Inoichi would say...

Take care of her...

And with a voice uncomprehendable, shy and breathy, fearful and careful, so innocent yet so...

"Shikamaru..."

I am knocked out of dreams, due to such a beautiful flower.

"I'm sorry..." No! Those captivating pupils of hers...she slowly shields them. Slender fingers slowly finding their way up to bouldered 's no longer chance to run away. If only someone wanted to.

"Why?" I ask breathlessly, unable to muster anything else. I hold her closer, thighter to my chest, nearly arching her back off top the woods.

She pulls us even closer, palms holding me down, forehead against chest. I closs heavy lids to breath peacefully in this stance. I could feel her tears spilling now, sobs echoing. This is where, I hope time would puase, to never continue.

"Don't- Don't die! Not like Asuma sensei! Not like...him..."

"Ino." I breath in, a breath I didn't know existed. Ruffling blonde hair, leaning in closer, giving little room to breath, I can see.

'Protect her,' I faintly hear.

Bowing heads, pulling apart just a millisecond to stare once more. Her eyes are open this time, tears flowing perfectly. I can't take it any longer.

Slowly... Carefully...

I could tell my eyes are glazed in trance, I'm scaring her.

Slowly... Carefully...

I inch closer until our lips meet. Every pain fades away as Ino relaxes in our strong hold.

Shikamaru...

If i perish... take care of her...


End file.
